Once Upon a Moonless Sky
by Monte-Carlo10
Summary: What happened on that night before her wedding 10 years ago when Christine found the Phantom. Based on the song "Beneath a Moonless Sky" from Love Never Dies. The Phantom is much more understanding and doesn't have as bad a temper. Shameless smut.


_Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky…_

"Angel of Music, are you there?"

Christine paused on the dark shore of the lake at the entrance to the Phantom's home underneath the opera house. It had been almost a month since the night of the fire that destroyed most of the Opera Populaire and when she made her decision to marry Raoul.

However, Christine was having second thoughts and desperately missed her Angel of Music. She longed for his strong arms to hold her and the way his voice wrapped around her like velvet when he would sing to her. Her wedding day was tomorrow, and before she was officially the Vicomtess de Chagny, she had to know if her mentor, and hidden love, was still alive.

After not hearing a reply, she ventured further into the home, careful to not knock over the many candelabras that littered around the Phantom's piano. She wants to avoid annoying him in any way possible, for she doesn't know what his reaction to seeing her will be.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music!" calls out the Phantom from the bedroom where she slept the very first night he brought her below.

Shocked, Christine runs to him and wraps her arms around him before he can refuse her.

"Oh Erik! I am so sorry, about everything. I've missed you terribly and Raoul has been so aggressive and drunk lately. I'm afraid I've made such a mistake" sobbed Christine with her head pressed against his chest. To hear the music of his heartbeat was a melody to her ears.

"Shh, it's alright my Christine. You are here now" whispered the Phantom as he returned her embrace. The feeling of her pressed against him was intoxicating and he worried that after being apart from her after what happened, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Christine pulled away and tried desperately to look into her Angel's eyes despite the complete lack of light. Though she could not see him besides a faint outline, she could sense that he too was meeting her gaze. Being accustomed to living in the dark, Erik could easily make out all of Christine's beautiful features—her full lips, long eyelashes, and perfect complexion. Oh, how he had missed her.

"Oh Christine, my Christine" lamented Erik as he took her face into his hands and kissed her, softly at first and then with more urgency. He had waited desperately for her to return to him but had started to lose hope once the wedding was drawing closer. The feeling of her lips was like being kissed by an ethereal being. He had almost forgot just how much power she had over him.

Christine kissed him back more passionately as her hands slid up his back, fingers tangling in his waistcoat. His dropped to her waist to pull her in close. She could feel his hardness against her and it made her shiver. Raoul never made her feel the way she felt right now, with her Angel.

Slowly, the Phantom trailed his hands up her side to her breasts, massaging them and placing sloppy kisses along her collarbone. She moaned and tilted her head back as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the large bed in the center of the room.

He laid her down and began to delicately unbutton her dress and unty her corset until she was only in her sheer chemise. He quickly undid his coat and removed his shirt and belt before leaning over her and kissing her again, nibbling her bottom lip while his hand slid up her thigh to her most sacred place.

"Mmm…Erik…" moaned Christine as he began to rub circles on her little nub while moving her chemise so that he could suck on her nipples. He greedily lapped at them, having been denied the joys of her flesh. He left faint purple marks scattered along her breasts, while continuously rubbing his fingers against her clit in perfect rhythm. His warm mouth felt heavenly against her cold skin.

"Christine I've wanted you for so long, it's been torturing me…" he groaned as he slipped one finger into her. She inhaled sharply at the intrusion, but his coaxing of her most sensitive spot soon had her feeling immense pleasure. She was so wet for him, and he inserted a second finger into her.

"I will make your body sing, my angel" he said softly as he began to curl his fingers inside her to rub against that sweet spot.

"That feels…so good" she stuttered as she approached her climax, her hips raising to meet his hand.

Hearing her so wanton for him had his cock straining against his trousers. Just as she was nearing her finish, he removed his fingers.

Christine cried out in dismay at the sudden withdrawal.

"That's for not coming to me sooner" said the Phantom in response as he took off his trousers.

"I had no choice! Raoul had guards watching me day and night" pleaded Christine as she grabbed his hips to pull him to her.

"It's no matter anymore, you are here now. We shall make the most of it" commanded the Phantom before hungrily taking her mouth with his as he grinded his cock against her center, coating himself with her juices.

Christine couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of his soft lips alternating between kissing her lips, neck, and breasts while his impressive cock rubbed against her had her begging to be taken.

"Please, Erik…I want you. Take me and make me yours" she whispered her confession into his ear. She didn't care how wanton she sounded; she had denied her feelings for her angel long enough.

"Whatever you command, I belong to you."

He stroked his cock along her clit a couple more times before he began to slowly insert himself into her, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt.

"Christine… ahh… you're so tight."

He made her feel complete, like the missing piece of the puzzle that was her was finally found.

They both groaned as he began to rock into her, pulling all the way out and then pushing all the way back in. His right hand snaked its way to her clit as his mouth found its way to the sensitive spot on her neck, just below her jawline.

He suckled on her neck, leaving a dark mark as a sign that she belonged to him. His fingers kept circling her clit in time to his thrusts.

It was only a matter of minutes before the feeling of him inside her and his dexterous fingers rubbing her clit had her once again on the verge of orgasm. She scraped her nails along his muscled back as she pulled him tighter to her. He made her feel so good, she never wanted it to end.

"Erik…don't stop! Please, harder!" screamed Christine. She had never felt such pleasure before. Who would have guessed that such a tormented soul could make hers feel like pure light.

"I am in no position to deny such a request."

Her angel wrapped her legs around his waist to provide some stability as he picked up his pace and pounded into her with a frenzy such that if he slowed down, he would wake and it would have only been a dream.

The view of her full breasts bouncing in time to his thrusts, the sound of her begging, and feeling of her tight pussy were too much for him. She was truly a goddess.

"You…are…so beautiful" he panted.

Christine opened her eyes, for they had finally adjusted to the darkness. The sight of her angel, her mentor, and now lover, looking at her with dark lust in his eyes as he took her sent her over the edge.

"Erik!"

"Christine!"

They both screamed as they reached their climax, Erik buried deep inside her with Christine's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her walls clenching and milking him of every drop of cum.

"I am yours, forever" panted Christine.

"And I yours, my dove."

After coming down from their orgasms, Erik removed himself from within Christine and cleaned up the cum leaking onto her thighs. Christine moved to put her chemise back on.

"Ah ah ah, our night is not yet finished" said Erik has he flipped Christine over and tied her hands to the frame of the bed. "We have denied ourselves for far too long and we don't know how much time we have before your Vicomte comes looking for you."

He lifted her onto her knees, hips up into the air, and for the first time had a complete view of every part her.

"Every inch of you was carefully sculpted by God himself, my Christine."

She felt his hands squeeze and massage her round ass before giving it a light smack. Christine yelped at the sudden sting.

"Please Erik, I want you —need you— again."

"How badly, Christine?"

"More than life itself" she whined.

He slowly started to rub her clit with his right hand while squeezing her breast with his left. When he heard her breathing become shallow, he plunged his cock into her, making her ass jiggle.

"Oh mmm" she moaned.

The phantom set an agonizingly slow pace, wanting to make this feeling last. It took all his self-control to not ram into her like a dog in heat, the primal position they were in making it that much more difficult. Slowly he moved in and out of her and she could feel every inch of him.

"Give it to me harder, please…"

That was all it took for Erik to lose control. He rammed his cock into her with more energy than he thought he could ever possess. She turned to look at him and the lust in her eyes was almost too much to bear, it brought tears to his eyes. His angel, his muse, finally admitting her love and want for him was his only wish in the world.

His fingers relentlessly circled her clit as he kissed where her neck meets her back, knowing that it was her most sensitive zone.

Christine met his thrusts, arching her back so that he could reach deeper into her and fill her completely. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization, building up to _la petite mort_. Neither had ever felt so alive, the sight of their bodies once again becoming one. Her angel slid his hands to her hips to steady himself as he thrust into her with abandon.

"Mmm… yes… oh God" Christine cried out as her fingers clenched the rope that bound her, desperate to find any source of stabilization. A fire was slowly building in her stomach, and it was only a matter of moments before she would be consumed in the blaze.

"You…are…MINE" shouted the Phantom as he finished inside her. Christine saw stars as she too reached completion. He collapsed on top of her, his energy now gone.

He removed himself from her and untied her hands, bringing her to rest her head on his chest before softly singing, "_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._ Thank you for making the music of the night with me, Christine."

"Mon ange" she whispered back, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
